WET
by Siggy
Summary: Ashes to Ashes - just a little one-off Alex/Gene encounter with no great plot to speak of. ADULT CONTENT


**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos – But I bet you won't see this on the BBC**

**Rating: M Rated for language and ADULT CONTENT – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Summary: No plot to speak of – just something I had to get off my chest before I return to my other angsty fic. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**WET**

The banging on the door was more insistent now and Gene groaned when he realised that he would definitely have to get out of bed and answer the persistent knocking. He glanced briefly at the digital bedside clock – 1 am. Somebody had better be dead, that would be the only excuse for waking him up at this ungodly hour. He'd been having such a lovely dream too involving Sophia Loren and a bottle of baby oil, so unless somebody was actually dead or dying he didn't want to know, thank you very much.

"This 'ad better be good," he grumbled as left the warmth and security of his king-size bed and stumbled into his bathrobe on the way to the front door. "Alright, keep yer 'air on," he shouted as the knocking got louder and he struggled to open the door.

"What the…" he was stopped in his tracks by the unexpected sight before him.

"Hello Gene," Alex said simply.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow as he took in her appearance. She stood there, dripping wet, clothes sticking to her like a second skin, mascara running and hair plastered to her face in straight, wet tendrils.

Gene looked upwards to the clear night sky, "Raining is it then?"

She smiled wryly, "Not exactly. Can I come in please?"

"Only if you promise not to drip," Gene said as he opened the door wider and gestured at her to come in. "Stop right there," he said as she stood in the hall "and take those ridiculous boots off for a start."

She sighed heavily but began to struggle with the boots and eventually prised them off, nearly overbalancing as she did so. "Okay?" she said.

"And the jacket."

"Are you really going to make me strip off in the hall?" she glared at him.

He gave her an appraising look, "Don't bloody tempt me." He stepped forward and yanked the sodden jacket from her shoulders, "Better" he said. "Now then Bolly," and with that he suddenly grabbed and hoisted her protesting body over his shoulder in fireman's lift.

"What the hell are you doing Hunt?" she said while beating her fists ineffectually against his back.

"Stop struggling would ya woman, I'm only doing what's good for ya!" and with that he opened a door and gently deposited in her in the bathroom. "Now, be a good girl, strip off, get in that shower and get warmed up or you'll catch yer death. Fresh towels in the cupboard there."

"Oh, err, thank you. I just thought…"

"What? Thought I was dragging ya off to me lair to ravish ya? You should be so bleedin' lucky!"

"Fine." said Alex slamming the bathroom door closed.

Gene smiled as he made his way to the lounge. She made a pretty sight too, all wet and helpless and it wasn't as if he hadn't though about having his wicked way with her, but he just felt like winding her up a little. He poured two glasses of whiskey, slowly sipped one, and sat down to wait.

Ten minutes later he heard the bathroom door open, "Gene?" Alex emerged wrapped in a large towel and carrying a pile of wet clothes.

"Right, gimme them 'ere" and made his way to the tumble dryer. As he returned he paused to look at her and became acutely aware of her nakedness beneath the towel. "That won't do at all," and he wandered off in the direction of his bedroom. When he returned he threw something at Alex, "Here, put those on, you'll be more comfy" he said. 'And more to the point decently covered' he thought.

When she returned she was wearing a pair of very large black pyjamas – even with the arms and legs rolled up, they still totally swamped her.

"Don't you wear pyjamas then Gene?" she said innocently.

"No I do not! Pyjamas are for soft southern nancy boys," he sniffed contemptuously, "these were a present." He handed her a glass of whiskey. "So, suppose you start telling' me 'ow you got into this mess then?"

Alex sipped the whiskey and was grateful for the warmth now spreading through her veins. She really wasn't looking forward to this, but… then she had turned to Gene for help so what did she expect?

"Nothing much to tell really," she paused as she took another sip from the glass. "I had a tip-off about Crayne which I followed up."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, by myself. I'm a big girl you know Gene."

For once Gene refrained from the obvious comment. "Silly tart, ya coulda got yourself killed."

"Anyway," she continued "I ended up stumbling in the dark into some sort of pond. Well, I knew you lived close by and I had to get dry, so here I am."

Gene's eyes narrowed as he observed her curled up on the sofa next to him slowly sipping whiskey. Something didn't quite add up but it was nearly 2 o' clock in the morning and he wasn't about to start arguing with her now – that could wait until the morning. Besides she was looking dangerously shaggable at the moment – if he didn't do something soon, God knows what would happen.

"Right then, Mrs Fruitcake…" He was interrupted by the touch of her hand on his, she slowly lowered her eyelids and he knew what he would see when she opened them again. He was right, there it was - naked desire in all its glory! He leapt to his feet.

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare! I've just about had enough of trying to reign meself in and I'm done." He was pacing the floor as he shouted, "So guess what? You want hot and sweaty sex tonight, that's what gonna happen, right 'ere, right now."

Alex slowly put her glass down on the table, "Really?" she said slowly and softly, standing to face him as she did.

"Yes, and do you know why? Do ya? Well, obviously I fancy yer pants off that goes without sayin' but there's something else." He paused for breath and grabbed Alex by the shoulders, "I love ya, there I said it and I mean it. So, if you want hot and sweaty, I can give you hot and sweaty, but you gonna have to deal with me loving ya as well." He took her face between his hands and kissed her hard, expecting some resistance. Except, there was no resistance as she accepted his kiss and kissed him right back – hard. Eventually they broke apart gasping for breath.

"Yes," Alex finally stammered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I can deal with you loving me, because," she moved back into his arms and looked into his eyes, "because, I love you." She kissed him gently then, willing him to believe the truth.

"Oh, right…well, that's alright then. So what happens now?"

She leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around him, "I believe the words 'hot and sweaty' have been mentioned several times?"

Gene groaned as her mouth found the side of his neck. He grasped her firm arse and moved her up his torso while he staggered towards the bedroom, still holding tightly. They collapsed in a giggling heap on the bed as Alex quickly untied his bathrobe and found what she was looking for. He discarded the robe and laid on his back, while she knelt on the bed and ran her hands down his broad chest towards his waist and hips. He shivered in anticipation but grabbed her hand just before she reached her goal.

"Not so fast – you 'ave me at a disadvantage," he smiled tugging on the oversize pyjamas. He quickly reversed their position so that Alex was now flat on her back, and he kneeling over her. His hands were shaking slightly as he tried to undo the buttons on the jacket. "Bollocks" he cursed and with a swift movement yanked the jacket over Alex's head. His eyes narrowed in desire as he looked at her, his hands tracing feather light patterns towards her breasts. His bent his head and reverently kissed them, "knew they were a C cup," he muttered as his kisses continued towards her belly button, causing Alex to squirm. His fingers gently eased the material of the pyjama bottoms slowly down, taking the opportunity to caress hips and long smooth legs. With a final flourish they were discarded on the bedroom floor.

He kissed his way back up her body with hands following, starting at her toes and ankles, pausing at her thighs as she moaned her approval. His fingers found the heat and slickness he yearned for and he teased unmercifully, dipping into her and out again, finding the rhythm that matched her desire, as he once more kissed her nipple and circled it with his tongue. He traced a line of kisses down to meet his fingers, as he tasted her for the first time. He took his time as once more he traced the pattern of her longing, her breathing grew shallow as she held on to him, her nails digging in to his shoulder as he felt her shudder against him.

He looked at her wondering face and brushed a stray tendril of hair away as she reached up and dragged him down for a kiss. "Gene, that was quite, well, filthy" she said with a smile, unable to think of a more suitable word.

He growled as he moved towards her again "Oh yeah," as he once more covered her mouth with his own, gently nibbling on her bottom lip his tongue gaining sweet access. His own desire, previously under iron control, was in danger of cutting loose as he continued his exploration. Alex wrapped her legs around him and urged him on, daring him to give everything as his desire finally raged out of control, his controlled thrusts becoming erratic as he finally surrendered to the overpowering sensations.

They lay there entwined while the world righted itself once more, Gene stroking her hair while she soothed him with soft words and caresses, both lost in the moment. She shivered then as the air cooled around them and he grabbed the discarded quilt and threw it over them both. She snuggled into his chest as she felt sleep trying to claim her. He kissed her forehead softly and she heard his breathing settle and he was asleep.

She smiled contentedly, her body aching but wonderfully sated and safe in the arms of the man she loved. Now she knew what 'complete' felt like – she had finally made a connection.

She smiled knowingly – in fact it had definitely been worth standing in a shower fully clothed for!


End file.
